Malicious software, also known as malware, is software designed to perform a malicious task within a targeted computing device. For example, malware may be used to disrupt computer operations, gather sensitive information, or gain access to private information in these targeted computing devices. In order to safeguard against malware attacks, anti-malware software exists to detect, identify, and remove malware. Some malware is specifically designed to weaken or disable the protection provided by anti-malware software. If anti-malware software is weakened or disabled, then the computing device becomes particularly vulnerable to further malware attacks.